


Accidents don't just happen accidentally

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, dean is so not straight, dean struggling, deans imaginary hetrosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really should be more careful where he puts his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents don't just happen accidentally

It was an accident. A complete accident. Cas knew that. Dean had gently pushed by Cas to get to Sam. The two brothers were in the bunker library, studying up for a case. When Dean brushed by Cas, the back of his hand had accidentally grazed the front of Cas's pants. So while the two boys were leaning over Sam's laptop, Cas was just standing there half sail, hoping nobody noticed how tight his pants suddenly were. Cas wasn't exactly sure what to do about it, he just stood there. Just stood there while his fingers twitched in unison with his dick.

"Umm Dean." Cas managed to blurt out, Dean was his first thought when he needed help. Dean looked up from the laptop at a fidgeting Cas.

"Cas man you okay?" All of a sudden Dean's voice seemed to be an erotic noise to Cas.

"Uh um Dean..." Cas fidgeted a bit "Can you help me with something?" Dean nodded, trying to to figure out why Cas was shaking like that.

"Yeah sure man. Anything." Cas awkwardly motioned for Dean to follow him. Dean did so, leaving his confused brother behind. Cas started down the hallway of the bunker, turning into the nearest empty room. Dean followed, but the room was empty.

"Cas?" Dean heard the bunker door slam behind him. He whipped around to see Cas, hand against the door and panting heavily. "Cas are you alright?" Dean stepped forward a bit, only to be knocked back onto the bed in the center of the room.

"Cas what the hell?!" Dean struggled under the Angel who was now pinning him.

"Dean..." warm breath hit Dean's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Cas..." there was a careful tone in Dean's voice, like he was trying to coax a wild animal.

Without saying a word, Castiel pressed against Dean, arms pinning Dean's to the bed. "Oh fuck..." Dean groaned, he could feel Cas's erection press against him. Damn Cas was hard, really hard, Dean certainly could feel it through multiple layers of clothing. "Um Cas..." Dean was silenced by Cas's lips smashed against his own. Dean let out a noise that was half sigh, half protest.

Writhing his wrists under the much stronger Angel on top of him. "You should be more careful with your hands Dean..." Cas breathed against Dean's lips. Dean had no idea what the hell Cas was talking about. When did he-Oh right he pushed past Cas to get to Sam, subconsciously remembering where his hand had grazed but not thinking much of it.

"Look Cas that was an accident I..." Dean started but Cas cut him off.

"Accidents don't just happen accidentally." The response rumbled in Cas's throat.

"Come on Cas. Get off me right n-ahh!" Dean gasped out as Cas began to gently suck on his neck. Arms still pinned, Dean couldn't push the Angel back. Angel or not Dean hadn't expected Cas to be so damn strong. Cas's lips crashed against Dean's again. And again Dean wiggled and bucked trying to get out from under the aroused Angel.

Dean gasped out as he felt Cas's tongue press against his teeth, practically demanding entrance. Dean let out a low moan as he allowed Cas's tongue to dance with his. Wait a moan? Dean seriously couldn't believe he was moaning.

He wasn't gay and he-a suggestive grunt escaped Dean's throat as Cas began to grind against him. Okay maybe he was a little gay then. Dean could deny it all he wanted but it didn't change the fact his pants were now a little too tight. "Fuck it." Dean thought. He stopped struggling and relaxed his wrist. Cas took notice.

Cas released Dean's arms, waiting to see if Dean would push him off. It was much to Cas's surprise when Dean's right hand grasped the back of Cas's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Cas hadn't touched or been touched like this since April -a pleasant experience until the bit where she stabbed him- and honestly he missed the feeling. Angel or not, being human changed him. He could feel Dean's warmth through his clothes, the slickness of his tongue as it teased at Cas's full lips. God he had missed this.

"Dean..." Cas breathed. Once Dean had started touching him back, Cas was mentally snapped back to reality. Realizing he had just jumped his best friend without a second thought.

"Shut up Cas." Dean groaned, pulling Cas back into the kiss as he slid his fingers up Cas's shirt and along his bare back. Now that Cas hadn't expected. Dean was fighting so hard a moment ago and now he was practically begging to touch Cas back.

Dean pushed his hips up, slightly lifting the Angel on top of him. Cas let out a slight groan as he felt Dean's erection bump against his ass. "Ngh...Dean...I-I want you...please..." Cas groaned at another buck from Dean's hips. Now if Cas begging him didn't stroke Dean's ego, nothing would.

So caught up in the moment, the exchange of body heat and saliva, all of Dean's senses went out the window. Clothing discarded to the floor, both men were naked and back to grinding against the other. "Ah..Dean...I want to...ngh...be inside you." Cas groaned out as he rubbed his throbbing erection against Dean's own. Dean's senses returned for for a moment. Woah woah wait. Be bottom? No way in hell Dean was going to let himself be the bottom.

As if he could read Dean's mind- and Dean was pretty sure he could- Cas licked a finger before gently pushing against Dean's heated entrance. Dean let out a high yelp followed by a moan as Cas began to move his finger inside Dean. Nah bottoms good.

Dean arched his back as Cas grazed that sweet spot nobody had ever touched on Dean before. "Fuuuck." Dean groaned out as Cas slid a second finger in. This felt good. Damn good. Dean was too swept up in the pleasure to really protest with his usual alpha male attitude.

Dean gasped out as he felt Cas's fingers slip free, a now much larger body part pressed against Dean. 'Woah Woah!" Dean instinctively grabbed the nearest thing he could, which was unfortunately the angel's hair. Cas let out a noise that was clearly irritation. Either because Dean had stopped him, or because Dean had yanked his hair.

"What?" Cas seemed to growl, an uncharacteristic thing for him that made Dean shudder.

"Cas don't we need ya know...lube?" Dean asked the question as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Don't have any." Cas stated in a matter-of-fact tone, pressing the head of his dick partway into Dean.

"Fuck!" Dean howled out, he was pretty sure Sammy had heard him. Cas gave Dean a moment to adjust before sliding in a little more until he bottomed out.

Cas just laid there, waiting for Dean to adjust. Waiting for Dean's rapid breathing to slow. Dean whimpered, something he rarely did.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cas grazed a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean shook his head "N-No just...give me a minute..." Dean's breathing evened out. "Okay. Move." Dean instructed, eyes shut tight. Cas must of had some kind of Angel mojo thing going because he slid in and out of Dean with ease. Releasing Cas's hair so as to not restrict his movement, Dean groaned into his own shoulder. Sex with Cas wasn't really something Dean had thought about, but he hadn't expected it to feel so good or so gentle.

"Dean, look at me." Hips still moving, Cas pulled Dean's face to his. Dean no longer felt the pain, his green eyes locked onto Castiel's sky blue.

"C-Cas..." Dean stuttered, unable to form an articulate sentence. One particularly deep thrust drew Dean's hands to Cas's back, clawing at it without abandon. Cas hissed at the pain, slamming into Dean much faster now. "Oh God...Cas...oh God..." Dean panted, nails leaving crescents in Cas's back. Cas was hitting Dean's sweet spot over and over. Dean cried out, coating both his and Cas's stomach.

Not long after, Cas let out a cry that Dean swore shook the walls. Dean let out a light moan and he felt Cas's warmth inside him. One he pulled out, Cas collapsed on top of Dean. Knocking the wind out of him. "Geez Cas. Man you're heavy!" Dean protested. Cas shifted his weight but stayed on top of Dean. Finally Cas spoke, breathing still heavy.

"Can you not say my father's name mid coutis please?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Haha sure. I won't do that next time." Cas lifted his head off Dean's chest.

"There is going to be a next time?" A little hope rested in Cas's voice.

"Oh absolutely." Dean grinned pulling Cas into a deep kiss.


End file.
